Conventionally, various types of components have been proposed with respect to the side-lock device.
For example, the side-lock device disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is a device that has previously been proposed by the applicant (assignee) of the present application. The same device is configured so that a pair of cylindrical portions are formed at the left and right sides of an operation handle rotatably mounted on the base member, a cam member is installed into these cylindrical portions, and a slide pin is interlocked to the cam member from both the left and right sides. The cam member composes an operation drive force transmission mechanism for moving the interlocked slide pin in the left and right directions in accordance with turning of the operation handle.
The tip ends of the cam member protrude from both side faces of the base member for carrying out connection work of a slide pin at sides of the base member. However, it is difficult to fit the cam member in the recess of an instrument panel (lid) as an object of installation, in a state where the cam member remains protruding, as shown in FIG. 6 of Patent Document 1. Therefore, there is installed a mechanism for retaining the tip ends of the cam member in a state where the tip ends of the cam member are retracted in the cylindrical portions.    [Patent Document 1] JP-2004-156331-A